


плохие мальчики

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: bad boys who supposed to hate each other but they failed exactly in that moment when their caught eyes.плохие мальчики, которые должны были ненавидеть друг друга, но провалились в тот самый момент, когда пересеклись взглядами.





	1. вероятности

**Author's Note:**

> все с маленькой буквы. ибо я так хочу.  
> https://twitter.com/ziamsminds/status/1033884647162306560

«окей. я должен признать это. лиам пейн — худшее, что со мной было»

«ты загоняешься, брат. он не плох»

«он намного хуже, чем просто плох, гарольд»

«собери яйца в кулак. завтра вечеринка у лу. и мы тоже приглашены»

«можно я сольюсь?»

«ноуп. луис хочет тебя видеть»

«ненавижу вас»

«нет. не ненавидишь»

«стерва»

***

вы все наверняка слышали про этих «крутых парней», что составляют элиту колледжа и вечно устраивают тусовки? лиам джеймс пейн бы занозой в мягком месте преподавателей и всей администрации и любимчиком абсолютно всех в колледже, за исключением второй банды и, в особенности её лидера. просто он умел находить общий язык со всеми вокруг и профессионально пудрил головы, вешал лапшу на уши и занимался всем тем, чем обычно занимается самый популярный парень в колледже. как и всегда впрочем.

к слову про исключения. знакомьтесь — зейн джавадд малик, самое крупное исключение из всех правил (не тех, что подтверждают вышеуказанные). тусовки и прочие мероприятия с крупным скоплением людей были его стихией, но он не попал в круг обычных избранных с самого первого дня, просто не вписался отношением к жизни. в круг заучек, постоянно таскающих при себе книги, его тоже не взяли. так что он нашёл свой выход и основал на первом курсе свою собственную группу. ну что поделаешь, если не берут никуда, приходится выкручиваться, дабы не остаться одному.

и так уж, видимо, было заложено природой, что теперь ему стоило ненавидеть лиама пейна всей своей душой, раз уж они стали главами двух соперничающих «банд» колледжа. каждый раз, когда малик слышал это, его пробивало на смех. потому что банда из них была ужасная, но он свято следовал традиции ненависти и получал ответную реакцию. даже его лучший друг гарри, находит лиама забавным и достаточно крутым. хотя лучше при зейне не говорить хорошо про пейна. это как бомба реагирующая на кодовое слово.

«лиам»

вуэп. бум.

некоторые начали плести сказки о том, что парни спят вместе и просто играются на публику, потому что уже привыкли так делать. смешно? а вот брюнету смешно не было. на самом деле, некоторые его друзья всерьез так считали, за что получили по недалёкой голове. сначала от малика, а потом и от пейна. им эти мысли не нравились категорически, но когда они поняли, что от сопротивления брожения только разрастаются, то забыли об этом и, почти не сговариваясь, объявили внутри своих банд, что такого нет и быть не может, чем породили ещё большую волну домыслов.

стоило признать, что оба парня выглядели достаточно горячо для своих двадцати двух. лиам, забивший себе руки татуировками, мальчишка в дорогих ботинках с каблуком и расхлябанных черных джинсах, которые он не переодевал даже при температуре плюс тридцать. в дополнении черной косухи, которую носил на бесконечное множество футболок и лонгсливов с разнообразными вырезами, он выглядел по-настоящему привлекательно и невероятно мужественно. огромный любитель щеголять прессом и бицепсами перед толпой зевак на уроках физкультуры во время игры в футбол. первый красавец колледжа, делящий своё первенство с пакистанским парнем, сошедшим с обложки американского Vogue.

почти идентичный ему, зейн в берцах и драных узких дудочках, что так хорошо обтягивали мощные ноги, накачанные любимым баскетболом. и, будто в насмешку, тоже в черной косухе на футболку. этот предмет гардероба стал поводом для одной неслабой драки. малик не любил красоваться перед девушками и парнями забитым торсом, хотя имел невероятный рельеф, по которому, стоило признать, тёк и сам лиам, пока малик не стал его главным врагом. различные по характеру и менталитету, они были удивительно похожи внешне и просто невероятно часто зеркалили друг друга, как старая, прожившая в браке десятки лет, влюблённая пара. что ещё более иронично.

***

в самом разгаре празднования в доме луи томлинсона, вечного спутника и лучшего друга зейна, произошло то, чего ну совсем не стоило ожидать. малик и пейн столкнулись почти в центре зала, по счастливой случайности и, самую малость, ловким рукам пакистанца они не грохнулись на пол, а лишь немного пошатнулись. толпа замерла, когда среди музыки и криков раздалось невероятно громкий возмущенный голос пакистанца, выражающего свое недовольство относительно кривоногости некоторых индивидов, в лице лиама пейна. люди уже приготовились к драке, когда со стороны последнего услышали тихое:

— прости, зейн. не видел, куда шёл.

сказать, что брюнет выпал в осадок, означает промолчать. он словил невозможных размеров ахуй и хотел было продолжать выебурить, когда столкнулся взглядом с бесконечно грустными коричными глазами. он просто отошёл в сторону, кивая и бросая тихое «ничего» в сторону шатена.

никто не понял, что произошло. сам малик тоже не понял, поэтому направился искать луи. ему нужно было узнать, что этот укурок тут делает. для него увидеть такого парня было чем-то новым и необычным., но он не предал этому значения, потому что его не должно ебать состояние лиама пейна. только если он не в больнице. вот тогда да. он может быть будет даже немного рад и обеспокоен. он ведь не совсем мудила, чтобы желать смерти даже заядлому врагу.

томлинсон нашёлся на диванчике в углу зала, занятый беседой с гарольдом и шоном. пакистанец подсел к весёлой компании и схватил со стола стакан с виски. расслабление — это всё, что ему сейчас нужно. парни разговаривают достаточно долго, прежде чем малик узнаёт, что тут делает его, в общем-то враг. оказывается, шон привёл сюда своего парня, близкого друга лиама — найла хорана, который притащил самого шатена. как сказал луи, его не выгнали только потому, что он выглядел странновато и не показывал признаков злобы.

впрочем, к концу вечера, надравшись до белых медведей, малик и думать забыл о грустном сопернике.

***

**колледж гудел.**

через неделю состоялся бал по случаю, приближающегося семимильными шагами, блядского рождества. там должны были выбрать самого горячего парня и самую горячую девушку. ну, или как прилично было названа награда: «Мистер и Миссис Нью Орлеанс Хилл». в прошлом году награду получил зейн. и это стало ещё один поводом для ненависти и драк у парней.

когда бал уже подходил и практически стучался в двери, лиам решил озаботиться поиском подходящей партнерши. ну или партнёра. ему было оранжево. рита, невероятно красивая девушка, получившая прошлогоднюю премию, была рада составить ему компанию и практически бросилась ему на шею, когда он подошёл спрашивать за сутки до мероприятия.

оформление бала представляло собой образчик искусства людей, которые послушали лекцию по квантовой механике, и решили забыть её при помощи сильнодействующих наркотиков, и в самые разгар прихода им дали ручку и карандаш и попросили нарисовать строение 3-этилгептана. в общем, ужас и мрак, но после второй рюмки текилы лиам так уже не думал, потому что дошёл до той же кондиции, что и организаторы сего великолепия. так что воспринималось это разнообразие цветовой палитры как нечто фоновое и не раздражало.

а вот что действительно приводило его в негодование, так это чёртов зейн малик, который крутился вокруг со своим блядским гарольдом стайлсом, которого так сильно хотелось удавить вместе с самим пакистанцем. пейна жутко бесили оба парня. хотя бы по той причине, что ещё один хитрый из их круга увёл у него его лучшего друга. найлер, стерва, крутился около своего шона и не рисковал отходить от него ни на шаг. могли побить, объясняя, кто тут предатель. сам шатен не имел ничего против такого поведения своего друга, если бы этот блондинистый мудила не бросил его сейчас. ему нужно найти риту и немного выпить.

в этот момент в другом конце зала сидел зейн. он не видел шатена и даже не думал искать его глазами в толпе. ну может только если немного, чтобы удостовериться, что тот находится на достаточно большом расстоянии от него. это звучит странно даже в голове малика, но он ничего не может сделать с собой, крича в голове от долбанного бессилия, но мозг требует найти в толпе пейна. потому что ему интересно, неделю спустя его глаза всё такие же коричные или нет?

малик разбивает стакан о стену и уходит курить. потому что сигареты это единственный выход сейчас. он поднимается на крышу колледжа и опирается берцем о парапет, затягиваясь дымом. он поднимает голову к небу и его прошибает. в голове что-то будто щелкает и запах этих сигарет такой знакомый, но такой почему-то другой. он уже год курит именно эти и сам не знает почему, а потом его мозг отвечает на этот вопрос странной картинкой.

_сквозь легкую тюль пробивается луна, освещая небольшую комнатку. на кровати лежит парень, чьи волосы разметались по подушке и выглядят такими мягкими, что хочется проверить это, проведя по ним пальцами. рядом с ним сидит брюнет и практически вырывает волосы на голове, рассматривая борозды на спине спящего шатена и проводя тонкими пальцами по засосам на собственной груди. он встаёт с кровати и морщится от резкой головной боли, прошибающей до самого основания черепа, после чего наскоро одевается и хватает пачки, лежащей на тумбочке, сигарету._

_— что за поебень ты куришь, лиам?_

_вопрос так и остаётся неотвеченным, потому что парень закрывает за собой дверь, быстро исчезая из общежития второго курса физиков. чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, что зейн малик переспал со своим злейшим врагом._

в этот самый момент малик понимает, что пить ему точно больше нельзя. ибо его мозг придумывает то, чего не было. в общем-то он не мог переспать с лиамом. иначе вся школа знала бы об этом на следующий же день. пакистанец выкидывает сигарету и уже хочет спускаться, как к нему поднимается лиам чертов пейн. он несёт свою косуху в руке и слегка шаркая ногами по обшивке крыши, но малик не видит его, погружённый в свои мысли. они снова сталкиваются, в этот раз на крыше колледжа. брюнет едва на падает, но сильные руки британца ловят его и помогают снова найти равновесие. он будто возвращает услугу.

малик поднимает глаза и встречается с молочным шоколадом радужки пейна. в этот самый момент он понимает, что, возможно, он мог трахнуться с этим парнем. потому что он впервые смотрит в его глаза и, то ли это алкоголь, то ли его мозг делает ему ручкой, но малик понимает, за что этого засранца любит большая половина школы. он красив. и впервые зейн признаёт это. чтобы отпрыгнуть от парня в ту же секунду, всучивая ему пачку сигарет в руки.

— спасибо, стерва. возьми награду.

малик сбегает вниз по лестнице, а на крыше остаётся стоять сконфуженный лиам, который только что понял, что сподвигло его тогда поцеловать извечного врага, вместо того, чтобы набить ему рожу. пейн осознаёт, что это его приговор: помнить их единственную ночь до конца своих дней и ненавидеть малика за сказанные слова и последующие споры, ссоры и драки. потому что отрицание было совсем не той реакцией, которую он ожидал. и когда малик на следующий день в холле на прямой вопрос малик ответил, что спал у себя в комнате, пейн понял, что пропал. и решил ненавидеть. вместо того, чтобы хотеть.

он опускает глаза на свою руку, которая держит упаковку и понимает, что это такие же сигареты, которые курит он сам. абсолютно идентичные тем, которые он курил год назад, когда убегающий малик схватил одну из его упаковки. вот что он увидел в глазах малика сегодня. осознание.

спустя год малик вспомнил. или начал вспоминать. и пейн ненавидит его за это сильнее, выбрасывая пачку за парапет со всего размаха. он спускается вниз и даже не думает курить.

**ему и так хватит на сегодня.**

уже сутки спустя эта ситуация забывается и исчезает в череде праздников и надвигающихся каникул. все готовятся свалить куда-то на рождество и забыть учёбу как страшный сон. лиам же планирует остаться в городе и провести время в компании сериалов и кофе. потому что ему не к кому ехать. родители не особо хотят видеть непутёвого сына, а у друзей образовываются свои планы.

в последний день перед праздниками он получает записку от зейна малика, которая вываливается из его шкафчика. и он удивлён этому. на ней номер и имя, написанные аккуратным почерком пакистанца и маленький смайлик, который сбивает с толка. лиам кладёт бумажку в чехол телефона и направляется в кабинет, когда встречается взглядом с коньячными глазами малика, который наблюдает за ним. пейн кивает и заходит в класс. это будут интересные каникулы.

***

он решается позвонить на третий день, когда сериалы надоедают и хочется живого общения. так что шатен достаёт телефон и набирает номер, чтобы хотя бы узнать, зачем ему его дали и пожелать счастливого рождества брюнету.

трубку снимают быстро и голос по ту сторону немного взволнованный, но твердый. все тревоги и сомнения лиама пропадают как и всегда, когда они начинали спорить. только вот они разговаривают, обо всякой чепухе и непонятице, пока малик не сбрасывает трубку, чтобы сходить в душ. пейн решает действовать. он покупает пиццу в забегаловке и берёт пиво в супермаркете и уже через полчаса стучит в дверь комнаты малика.

ему открывают. даже когда узнают, кто пришёл. по очень странной и непонятной причине, но так естественно, будто они и не враги вовсе. зейн только из душа и выглядит расслабленно и настолько красиво, что британец замирает прямо у порога, забывая разуться и во все глаза разглядывая подтянутое тело, и прокручивая в голове самые яркие моменты.

__

малик прогибается под ним, выстанывая его имя высоко и громко, цепляясь пальцами за плечи и умоляя продолжать.  
пакистанец устраивается под ним, позволяя ласкать руками тело, не зная, но доверяясь.  
невероятно красивый парень седлает его, насаживаясь глубже и ведёт пальцами по тёмным засосам на своей идеальной коже, которая пылает под светом луны.  


лиам вздыхает и понимает, что внаглую пялится. и это уже заметил малик, который даже не шевелится. позволяя пейну это делать.

— я не ждал что, ты придёшь.

— я не думал приходить, — хрипит парень и прочищает горло, — решил взять еды и прояснить ситуацию.

— заходи. тут бардак, но что уж есть.

хозяин комнаты скрывается в ванной, чтобы переодеться и выходит через пару минут, когда лиам уже полностью снял с себя верхнюю одежду, оставаясь в свитере и джинсах. в новом орлеане тепло даже зимой, так что можно не кутаться в миллионы кофт. он садится на пол и опирается головой о матрац. зейн падает рядом с ним и закуривает, протягивая ему пачку.

— у меня…

— такие же. я знаю.

— да.

он берёт сигарету из пачки и закуривает, понимая, что сигаретный дым добавляет ещё большей неловкости в атмосферу комнаты. скоро здесь воздух можно будет резать ножом и, когда нить между ними натягивается до предела, малик начинает говорить.

— мы спали. я не знаю когда и не могу понять зачем, но мы спали, — парень поворачивает на него голову как бы намекая продолжать мысль

— тот год, — пакистанец кивает, — после номинации на мистера. ты сбежал ночью, а утром сделал вид, будто ничего не было.

— я хотел забыть это. потому что мы собачились каждый день. это бы меня сломало.

— я возненавидел тебя за это и пообещал себе, что никогда тебя не прощу, — зейн тушит сигарету и поворачивается к нему боком.

— почему ты тут сидишь?

— я увидел, что ты помнишь. и хотел узнать, что из этого получится.

— я думаю, что это был секс на одну ночь. ну или думал так, пока ты не появился на моём пороге.

— я тоже так думал. пока не увидел твой взгляд, когда ты подложил мне записку.

— я тогда долго размышлял. увидел твои глаза тогда на крыше и понял, что это конец, — британец хватает его за руку на этих словах и его руку сжимают в ответ.

— не говори так, зейн.

— скажи ещё раз, — пейн смотрит на него удивлённо.

— что?

— моё имя. пожалуйста.

— зейн.

— ещё

—  **зейн. зейн. зейн.**

лиам двигается, чтобы положить голову малика к себе на грудь и притянуть его ближе для объятий. брюнет зарывается носом в плечо своего злейшего врага и рыдает, потому что он собирался как бы сказать ему, что это всё бред и им стоит забыть об этом, но то, как пейн произносит его имя ломает его изнутри. так что он позволяет обнимать себя и перебирать руками волосы, шепча успокаивающие слова с темную макушку. он мнёт в руках ткань свитера малика, пока его мир рушится у него на глазах. он должен ненавидеть его, но всё меняется, когда он видит коричные океаны сквозь свои слёзы, которые парень перед ним вытирает большим пальцами, держа его лицо в ладонях.

они перебираются на кровать и лежат так несколько часов. молча. в абсолютной тишине, потому что говорить им нечего. они не знают как можно оправдать всё совершенное, но они попытаются не разрушить то, что получили. эти слабые нити дороги им. в один момент малик понимает, что знает чего хочет сейчас. он поднимается выше и переворачивается на спину, заставляя лиама опереться на локти у своей головы. и повторяет точь-в-точь фразу, что говорил той первой ночью.

_— лиам, мы можем сделать это?_

и пейн кивает, повторяясь.

_-конечно, зейн. мы можем всё._

вот только хрен он сбежит в этот раз. потому что теперь он знает. почему они ссорились. почему ненавидели друг друга.

и только глаза рискнули рассказать им правду. напомнить и навсегда запечатлеть в памяти.

***

после каникул весь колледж шарахается в разные стороны от зейна малика, который вешается на лиама пейна, сверкая ожерельем из засосов и подтягивая рукава свитера, который просто огромный для него. и лиам замечает, что он не теряет своей брутальности в нём, при этом становясь таким милым котиком в его огромном свитере. 


	2. вместе

_— лиам, мы можем сделать это?_

и пейн кивает, повторяясь.

 _-конечно, зейн. мы можем всё.  
_  
воздух в комнате накаляется, когда пейн опускает голову и накрывает губы зейна своими. где-то в голове обоих парней лопается струна, издавая острый режущий слух скрежет и тут же взрывается мириадами вспышек сверхновая. они не видят тел друг друга, просто действуют вслепую., но если малик шарится по прекрасному торсу лиама наугад, то вот шатен действует с особой точностью, потому что помнит каждый изгиб, и его руки совпадают с телом зейна так же хорошо, как пазы одного механизма.

лиам ведёт ладонью вниз, слегка задевая сосок и лаская лёгкими прикосновениями бока парня под ним, заставляя его изгибаться и поднимать бёдра выше, желая большего, чем просто касания. он мягко проводит губами по выступающей линии челюсти и втягивает в рот мочку уха, слегка прикусывая, от чего всё тело зейна покрывается крупными мурашками и он резко вдыхает воздух, прежде чем высоко простонать от языка пейна, ведущего дорожку от его кадыка вниз. малик путается в ощущениях потому что лиам везде: его руки ласкают живот и кожу бёдер легкими прикосновениями, его губы прокладывают дорожку из жалящее-нежных поцелуев по его ключицам и шее и его голос периодически срывается, чтобы сказать малику о том, какой он прекрасный.

пакистанец цепляется рукой за шею лиама и проводит короткими ногтями по затылку, заставляя шатена изогнуться в спине и крупно задрожать. ему тоже срывает крышу от зейна, возможно, даже сильнее, чем он себе это представлял. потому что вся его ненависть мгновенно испарилась и даже не перешла в грубый бой за первенство, как и у малика, впрочем. брюнет под ним открытый и такой хрупкий сейчас, что если бы функция дыхания не была инстинктивной, то пейн бы задохнулся нахуй. невозможно думать ни о чём другом, кроме шёлка кожи, которую можно трогать пальцами и целовать бесконечно много. нельзя даже на секунду отвлечься от тени, которую отбрасывают пушистые ресницы, дрожащие как от сильного ветра. нет звуков лучше издаваемых брюнетом, пока британец испытывает на прочность его выдержку, доводя до состояния абсолютного отсутствия контроля. если быть окончательно честными, то стоит признать, что в данный момент вся чёртова вселенная должна остановится, что бы на секунду зависнуть за разглядыванием идеальной картинки этих двоих. для лиама сейчас нельзя придумать никого более прекрасного, чем зейн.

для малика сейчас нет никого более желанного, чем пейн, которого так много и так чертовски мало на его коже, в его мыслях, в его внутренностях и везде в его хрупком теле, наполненным нежностью до предела. он получает её от шатена, впитывая кожей и выплескивая наружу. сейчас они оба похожи на переполненные сосуды, которые готовы взорваться от распирающих эмоций и им так чертовски сильно нравится это чувство. в какой-то момент малик понимает, что никогда не отдавался никому так отчаянно, прогибаясь в спине вслед за прикосновениями пальцев, открывая беззащитную шею поцелуям, распахивая душу для слов, льющихся потоком. лиам же осознаёт, что никогда не был готов давать так много, получая в ответ не меньше. пейн чётко для себя осознаёт, что даже если малик завтра сломает ему пару рёбер в попытке вышвырнуть его из комнаты, то у него не получится выставить его. сколько бы завтра пакистанец не пытался бы убедить его и себя в то, что это была ошибка, у него не выйдет.

пейн в последний раз ведёт руками от шеи вниз к резинке домашних шорт брюнета, прежде чем подцепить большим пальцем край и потянуть вниз, избавляя его от последней одежды. малик даже не думает, инстинктивно становится на колени, разводя ноги и открывая вид на сжимающуюся дырочку и стоящий член, с головки которого капает смазка. лиам на секунду зависает от вида такого зейна, после чего ведёт руками по округлым половинкам и таким охуенным накачанным ногам. брюнет под ним прогибает спину, рискуя сломаться пополам, изгибаясь как чертов гимнаст, и стонет от прикосновения к своей коже, которая горит огнём в месте, где её касались пальцы пейна.

лиам обхватывает рукой член малика и проводит рукой вверх вниз, размазывая смазку по стволу, прежде чем ударить рукой по ягодице малика, оставляя на бархатистой коже красноватый след. зейн подаётся вперёд, чтобы тутже качнуться назад подставляя задницу для больших ударов шепча хриплое « **ещё** » слабыми губами. и он получает то, что просит. парень шлёпает его, пока кожа ягодиц не становится совсем красной и малик уже на грани, он практически готов попросить остановится, но пейн идеально чувствует его, кожей ощущая границы малика. и это заставляет зейна ещё больше желать парня.

он резко встаёт на колени и глазами просит пейна сесть на край кровати. устраиваясь на коленях у его ног. брюнет стягивает с него брюки, которые уже порядком мешают и сразу обхватывает рукой член, целуя налившуюся головку, прежде чем заставить британца практически уйти к праотцам от того, что малик охуительно глубоко умеет брать. шатен чувствует как нос малика упирается в его лобок и стонет от осознания насколько же у того тренированная глотка, если немаленьких размеров достоинство лиама помещается туда без всяких проблем для зейна.

сам же пакистанец высоко стонет, посылая вибрации по члену пейна, потому что если бы он знал, что его член во рту станет лучшим, что он когда-либо испытывал, то он бы трахнул ублюдочного противника раньше. просто заставил бы его заткнуться при помощи своего рта, получив при этом свою дозу невероятного удовольствия. для зейна не было ничего более правильного. чем двигать головой, позволяя тяжёлой головке скользить по горлу, упираясь в бархатные теплые стенки. он понимает, что ему нужно больше и просто кладёт руку пейна на свой затылок и расслабляет глотку, позволяя шатену использовать его рот по прямому назначению. и лиам пользуется предоставленной возможностью, толкаясь в отрытый рот и доставляя зейну удовольствие в котором он так отчаянно нуждается. вечно гордый малик сейчас стоит на коленях, оттопырив назад свою красивейшую красноватую задницу, и стонет от того, как член пейна трахает его рот.

британец поднимает его с пола через несколько минут, притягивая к себе и целуя алые губы, на которых так явственно ощущается собственный вкус. они оба не могут сдержать вскриков, когда одновременно тянутся к стволам друг друга. малик снова оказывается на коленях. теперь уже на кровати. он призывно раздвигает ноги и лиам думает, что ему стоит заказать где-либо статую из мрамора с изображением такого малика. его волосы растрепались от постоянных мотаний головой и прочёсываний, с пухлых губ тянется тонкая ниточка слюны, скулы так сильно выделяются, что можно порезаться., но больше всего пейна поражает общий вид: натянутые тугие мышцы спины и перекатывающиеся бицепсы красивых рук. он ведёт губами по позвоночнику от лопаток и вниз, достигая ямочек на пояснице в которых играет тень от чертового ночника.

**— я сейчас передумаю трахаться с тобой, если твои блядские пальцы не окажутся в моей заднице немедленно.**

он командует., но это звучит, как мольба. и шатен думает, что ему стоит таки послушать парня. он широко лижет сжимающуюся дырку малика, слегка царапая чувствительную кожу ягодиц щетиной. пакистанец открывается ещё сильнее и уже спустя три минуты просто хватается рукой за волосы пейна, когда его почти трясёт в оргазме. лиам не даёт ему кончить, заключая основание члена в кольцо из пальцев и пережимая.

пейн тянется к тумбочке и ожидаемо находит там смазку и презервативы. он смачивает пальцы в смазке, которая резко отдаёт запахом мяты и, судя по ощущениям, обладает охлаждающим эффектом. первый палец проникает в малика легко и естественно и лиам решает тутже добавить второй. малик стонет и цепляется зубами в подушку. потому что чёртов пейн находит его простату мгновенно, просто убивая его движениями его пальцев внутри его тела. и малик подаётся назад ласкающим его пальцам. которых через всего мгновение уже три. он сжимает мышцы, чтобы почувствовать лучше. он не девственник, давно уже нет. ну еще он немного трахал себя пальцами в душе., но лиам об этом никогда не узнает.

пейн раскатывает презерватив по стволу и приставляет головку к сжимающемуся отверстию, одновременно с этим беря в руку член малика, надрачивая. когда британец оказывается в малике полностью, он замирает. давая тому возможность привыкнуть и ведёт второй рукой по напряжённой спине, наклоняясь чтобы поцеловать выступающие лопатки и слегка прикусить загривок. он ласкает тело парня под ним, отвлекая от тянущих ощущений, прежде чем начать двигаться. и чёрт бы побрал пейна и его идеальное ощущение малика, потому что он попадает по точке удовольствия зейна с первого толчка, заставляя того обессилено сминать простыни длинными пальцами и громко стонать от накатывающего удовольствия.

британец словно издевается над парнем, переходя от резких, сводящих с ума толчков к мягким и нежным, попеременно то целуя его шею, то сгребая в кулак отросшую чёлку. и малик соврёт если скажет, что ему это не нравится. лиама снова очень много и невозможно мало. ощущать его член внутри своей задницы определённо лучше, чем в глотке и трахаться пейн точно умеет. потому что пакистанец готов уже продать душу за такой секс. он знает зачем он так делает. чувствует его отчаянье кожей и понимает, что все опасения шатена бессмысленны. никуда от него зейн не уйдёт, просто потому, что не сможет себе этого простить.

спустя ещё минут пять малик психует и переворачивает британца на спину, седлая его и начиная двигаться в том ритме, который ему нравится. он не может так долго и в итоге просто падает на крепкую грудь шатена, отдаваясь сильным рукам и чувствуя, как пейн продолжает вбиваться в него в том же ритме. уже через две минуты малик высоко стонет в кожу плеча лиама и кончает, пачкая спермой их животы. шатен кончает следом, потому что сжимающиеся стенки малика — лучшее в его жизни. зейн падает на него без сил даже пошевелиться и британец понимает, что ему придётся побеспокоиться о нём.

он с легкостью поднимает брюнета на руки и несёт его в ванную, где быстро обмывает его и обмывается сам. через мгновение они уже лежат в разворошенной постели в объятиях друг друга и малик лениво двигает губами в ответ губам лима. зейн в конечно счёте засыпает, чтобы на следующее утро проснуться с ворохом пресловутых бабочек в животе от мягкого коричного взгляда чёртовых любимых глаз и услышать « **я люблю тебя тоже** » в ответ своему признанию.

ну и что, что они были врагами. теперь это их мало волнует.


End file.
